The Avatar and the Medjay
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Avatar Aang has accomplished many things in his life, but sadly his life came to an end and the Avatar cycle began anew. Now Korra the new Avatar and her childhood friend and Medjay Nanashi must keep balance in the world. But how can Nanashi help his friend if the world views him and his culture as relics and an inconvenience?
1. Welcome to Republic city

***A multi-crossover between Assassins creed, sword of the stranger, and The Avatar and The legend of Korra.***

 _When Tenzin was born his father Avatar Aang told stories of how he and his friends heroically ended the hundred year war. He also told stories of the medjay, people being the union between spirits and humans, born with a strong spiritual connection making them extremly strong, resiliant and giving them sixth senses. They were once wanderers and bringers of justice that protected innocents, even going as far killing to achieve that. They were respected and feared individuals spanning from the Water tribes from the North and South pole to the Earth kingdoms. But as time went on the world felt like they were no longer nessesary and where all but forgotten, leaving very few left in the world. Together Avatar Aang and Prince Zuko created a united Republic city of nations, a scociety where both Benders and Non-benders from all over the world could thrive in peace and harmony. They named this great land Republic City. Avatar Aang had accomplished many things in his life, but sadly his time in the world had come to an end. But like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

 ***17 years later. Southern water tribe compound.***

A young Male figure was running past the compound towards the training field. This figure had light brown skin with long black unkept hair with red tips, tied to a ponytail. He had two differently colored eyes one being blue and the other brown, and a noticable scar across his right eye. He wore a black sleevless tunic tucked into his dark blue pants and a green/blue hooded outer sleeveless outer robe. He wore rough brown leather sandals/ shin guards that protected the front of his legs and left his bandaged legs exposed (2008 prince of persia sandals with Bayeks leg armor). He also wore bandages on his arms which covered his forearms and he also wore grey fingerless gloves made of wolf skin, he was also missing a ring finger on his left hand. He wore vabrient Crimson red and blue cloth Sashes along with a long brown garnment that covered his legs on the back, tied together around his waist that had the illusion of a tail under leather belts and pouches to keep then together with a belt buckle with the medjay symbol (Assassins insignia). He wore a two leather vambrace on his arms, the right one housed a 'hookblade' which consisted of two components a hook and a blade, and the left had a twine at the base of the missing ring finger and goes directly inside it, which housed a empty hidden blade which can come out of the space of his missing finger. (Aguliars vambraces).

The figures name was Nanashi a newly made member of the medjay like his father and mother before him. His nickname was no-name due to him once being a street orphan and his name literally meaning 'nameless'. He was both Earthnation and Watertribe, and was once mistreated due to him having red hair which he was forced to dye black to blend in.

He was a 18 years old and current childhood friend and unofficial boyfriend of the current Avatar Korra. Over time the two became fast friends, and deeply cared for each other. They were like Water and Fire. While she was brash, fiery, caring and tough. He was relaxed, caring, bold, suprisingly wise for his age, laidback and kind (Although if pushed he can become ruthless if his friends, family or inocents are threatened.) Nevertheless they were always great friends, caring for each other and always having each others back, that they had began an unofficial 'secret' relationship that only a few people know about.

But that's not to say Korra was coming into her abilities as Nanashi was trained in arts of the Medjay when he was 9. This meant he was trained in the arts of combat, being able to utilize a variety of weapons that included Swords, spears, bows, and knives. He was also trained in stealth and wielded a Medjay's best friend the signature 'hidden blade', which was made by the Medjay for assassinations and combat. It was a costume for Medjay to make their own hidden blades which would be an extention of themselves. He was also an expert in freerunning giving him the ability to scale buildings with little to no effort. And Nanashi was one of the few individuals that possessed a high spiritual connection which gave him a dormnant sixth sense called 'eagle vision' which had took training and dedication to master.

Nanashi finally managed to reach the training field just begining her exam and she looked like she was winning.

Korra faced off against her oppenent's , dressed in red protective gear the Avatar faced off against three other Fire-benders. She dispersed one of the Lotus members fire blast and then quickly kicks two fire blasts at her attackers direction. Despite raising his arms to defend themselves from the sheer force of the blast sent the man flying, crashing into the base of observations stands. As she landed Korra approched from the right and left firing streams of fire. Moving her hands in a circular motion, she dissipates the fire ball.

As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges at her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar. Dodging the first two and dissapating the third Korra rushed forward. The Lotus member jumps and sends two arcs of fire in her direction. Tumbling underneath the flames, and extending her leg she manages to throw her opponent of balance making him crash into the ground although he manages to get up quickly.

Now in between the two men, Korra breaks through the fire stream head on, while akso kicking a fire blast back at her attacker approaching from behind, knocking him down. She retaliated with a fire blast of her own and manages to knock the fire-bender down. Then quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against the incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires a blast at the man sendind him flying all the way up to the roof of training grounds observation area before he finall slid down and crashed into the ground knocking him out cold.

"She's strong." Katara said obviously impressed with Korra's growth and strength. Sadly the White Lotus Leader didn't have the same opinion.

"She lacks restraint." Replied the leader of the group, Nanashi only rolled his eyes at them but decided to hold his tounge. He never took a liking to the White Lotus and the feeling was mutual for them. He hated how they took her away from her family even though she could visit, but they tried to keep her in the compound, so every now and then he'd help her sneak out.

Korra's final opponent releases a massive stream of fire but Korra rushed in headfirst parts the blast and pushes the mans arms apart stopping his bending. She then used the man as a step up and lauched herself into the air and showered him in a stream of fire. The Lotus bender tried to block it but the force of the attack was to great and was thrown back before droping to the ground in a dead faint.

"Woohooo!" Korra cheered in victory, tgrowing her arms up in triumph but she quickly noticed that apart from Nanashi none of the other spectators were celebrating. In fact the high members of the White Lotus looked as serious as ever except for Nanashi who smiled a little and gave her a thumbs up. "Why is Nanashi the only one who knows how to smile? Why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating three elements down, one to go!"

"Your getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." her fire-bending teacher said. " We haven't decided if you passed your fire-bending training."

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The avatar must master both" the White Lotus leader lectured.

"I haven't ignored it. It just doesn't come as easy to me, but thats why I should start training with Tenzin Immediatly. He's Mr. Spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?" Asked the white Lotus leader.

And with a smile Katara said "Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn it's Tenzin."

And so the elders agreed it was time for Korra to begin her air-bending training.

Korras face lit up with excitment and began to cheer, but she quickly reeled it in as she said calmly, "Thank you all for believing in me." She then jogged off to the stables with a goofy smile on her face, with Nanashi joining her soon after.

Katara smiled as she saw the teens go ofc to the stables, only to hear the leader of the group begin speaking. "Now with her test out of they way, I still think Bayek made a mistake in training him. He might be a danger to the Avatar."

"Did you forget that his parent's were Medjay?" Katara said as she faced the leader. "And that his parents where friends of both me and Aang? And he was raised in the streets until Bayek found him."

"I am well aware of his lineage master Katara. But that still makes him a threat, this world has changed there is no need for Medjay and their ways anymore. And we have no idea what he's capable of!"

"And we will be there to guide him so he doesn't go to far. He's only 18 years old for spirits sake, all we can do for now is trust Bayek's judgment. He clearly saw something in Nanashi that you clearly don't." The leader only grumbled, and stalked off. The argument was over, for now.

At the stables Korra opened the gate and stepped in and imediatly went to hug her other best friend Naga, a 500 pound Polar bear dog. "Naga, you should have seen it!" Naga perked her eyes up as she saw her master, wagged her tail and trotted to Korrab resting her head on Korra's shoulder while she hugged Naga's head. "I kicked some firebender but, and I passed! Plus, Tenzin is will be hear for afew days."

Then a whistle was heard as a shriek was heard from the sky. Korra looked over to Nanashi who had his own best friend, a Bonelli's eagle who he named Senu, he shared a symbiotic relationship with it and he could somehow see what the bird saw if he concentraited hard enough. "So Tenzin is finally coming here again, huh?"

Korra smirked a bit, before turning to see her bestfriend/unofficial. "Yeah, he is. For me. Not for you."

"Really, that's strange. I always thought that I was his favorite over the two of us."

"Yeah right." The two then walked over to each other, and their lips met. As they broke the kiss, they looked into each others eyes. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I do."

 **A few minutes later.**

"Okay this is 'not' what I was thinking about." Nanashi commented as he sat on the saddle of Naga behind Korra.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. We haven't seen each other in a month. Let's go have fun!"

"Yeah, while I want to stay in the nice and warm indoors. You want to ride the back of this walking carpet." He responded a little bitterly. Which got Korra laughing.

As the three walked to the main gate, Korra called upon the gate guard. "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." But the guard only raised his eyebrow in suspision.

"Don't worry, wer're not going far." Korra said in a deflated tone. The guard nodded and opened the gate. As the three trotted, the guards shot Nanashi a look, who gave them an uncaring smile and gave them a salute.

As soon as they where far away enough, Korra muttered to Naga. "Naga, go." The Polar bear dog obeyed and went running at top speed.

"I can't wait to start my air-bending training." Korra said excitedly, as she and Dastan were riding on Naga across the tundra.

"Yep, in just two days you'll start your Airbending training with Tenzin, and you'll be on your way to becoming the Avatar."

"And you'll be my partner in crime doing our thing." Korra said as they grinned.

 ***Two days later***

A few days after sunset Katara, Korra, and Nanashi watched as a sky bison landed in the courtyard. As they approched they could hear one of Tenzins Daughters, Ikki repeteadly ask if they were there. And the strangest thing was a little boy chewing on Tenzin's head.

"Yes Ikki, as i've been telling you for the past fifteen minutes we are 'finally' here." and aftee Tenzin announced it Ikki and her older sister Jinora happily rode down tye bison's tail on air scooters while Tenzin simply choose to step down calmy, even if Meelo was chewing his head.

"Hello, mother" Tenzin greeted, his daughters on both sides of him while Meelo moved from chewing his head to pulling his ears. " I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Laughing at her sons desperate plea Katara happily lifts Meelo of his fathers shoulders. But he didn't recognize the woman, he began to squirm demanding that the 'Strang woman' unhand him until Tenzin told him that Katara was his Grandmother. Meelo in a suprise display of nimblness pushes himself out off Katara's arms and over her head before running off to play in the snow.

"It's so good to see you all." Said Katara Lovingly.

" Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures." Jinora said in awe " I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale..." to her suprise Katara found herself interrupted by a bouncing Ikki, and said girl asked Katara a questions a minute. And Katara wasn't really sure what her youngest granddaughter was saying anymore, leaving Jinora to lower her head in shame. And as his daughters were occupied, Tenzin was helping his heavily pregnant wife Penma slide down their sky bison's tail.

"Tenzin stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Penma chided.

But Tenzin insisted to stay close, lovingly placing his hand along with Penma on her protruding stomach. Approaching her daughter-in-law Katara gave her a welcoming hug and then commented that the baby was strong much to Tenzin and Penma's delight. Though Penma was a little unhappy to hear that her baby was likely to be another air-bender and as if making a point, Meelo chose that moment to show his 'Snow-bending' by air blasting his mothers face.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Well Kya and Bumi certainly were. But Tenzin was rather serious."

"Mother, please" Tenzin pouted. But his mood quickly changed as he saw the patiently waiting Korra and Nanashi. He called them over he was really pleased that had grown strong and healthy. "Look at you both, you've really grown."

"Not doing so bad yourself, Tenzin. I see you've been grown that beard." Nanashi said smiling.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said excitedly. But from the frown on Tenzin's face Nanashi knew he had bad news.

"Yes well..." Tenzin started Nervously. And Nanashi could by the look Tenzin had on his face that he really didn't want to dissapoint Korra.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime." Penma Prodded.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked sadly. But in the end Katara put it together.

"You aren't staying, are you?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

" I'm afraid not" Tenzin sighed, he absolutly hated dissapointing his mother as much as Nanashi did. "Were only visiting for the night, then I have to return to republic city."

"But... No, You're supposed to move here. supposed to teach me." Korra said dissapointed.

"I'm sorry Korra, your training is going to have to wait."

The day after Tenzin and his family flew back to Republic city. With an

Meanwhile Nanashi and Korra watched from a cliff as the bison flew away. But if Nanashi knew anything about Korra, it is that she along with him were to stubborn to give up.

"What are you thinking?" Nanashi asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"Republic city. I'm going after Tenzin, If he can't train me here then I'll have to go to him." She angrily said as she began to get up and walk.

"So your just gonna leave then? You clearly didn't think this through, did you?"

"Don't try to stop me Nanashi! I have to do this." She said moving past him walking to the stables.

"I didn't say I was stopping you.." Korra turned, and gave him a very confused look.

"Who are you? And what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Very funny, but seriously. We all know your probably going to die out there without me, since you lack any experience in the streets whatsoever. And since I'm Technically your boyfriend, I would be quite upset if you died. I'd have to find someone else to protect."

"There's the Nanashi I know and love." Korra said, smirking.

So, they waited until the dead of night and met up in Naga's stable, they were just getting her saddle on the Polarbear-dog until they heard an all to familiar voice call out to them.

"Nice day for an escape isn't it?" Katara who had a brown sack asked suprisingly coly, as if she expected this.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra explained, hoping that she would understand.

"I know you do. Aang's time has past. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time you two and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara dropped the bag and pulled the two into a hug. " I think you're going to be a great Avatar, Korra. And you be sure take care of her my little Warrior." The teens then retracted from the hug.

"Goodbye Korra." Katara said weakly. Korra then jumped into the hole Naga dug for them. But before Nanashi did he walked to Katara and huged her tightly. "Thank you for everything." He then lept into the hole, which was instantly covered by Korra bending the snow. As they made their way to the compound, they had one more stop to make before the docks.

They arrived at Korra's house, he stayed behind while Korra spoke to her parents.

"Mom, dad. I'll miss you." He then saw Korra imbrace her parents. He just sat there watching thinking of what his parents would say, if they were still alive.

"Nanashi!" Tonraq yelled. "Protect my daughter. Help her with anything she may need. Please."

"I promise." Dastan yelled back. The the three eventually made it to the harbor and caught a ship headed to Republic city.

 ***The next day***

The next Morning Korra awoke to the sound of moving metal which signaled their arrival.

"Were here." Korra said with excitment, she woke up Naga but when she found Nanashi sleeping on a crate across from her she was suprised to see Dastan still sleeping with a watertribe made compisite bow on his back with a quiver of arrows and dao sword that had a katana like blade and subtle guard from his mother with an eagle head design at the pommel and the handle wrapped around in blue grip bandages, sheathed on the back of his waist.

While Korra was impressed by his new weapons, she decided that admiring the weapons was over. So deciding to mess with him, used nearby water and splashed him in the face makimg his black/red hair completely soaked and jolting him awake.

"Really Korra?!" Nanashi said, growling from his rude awakening and silently ploting revenge.

Korra only rolled her eyes "Don't be such a baby. We're here!" This made Nanashi get out of his slightly annoyed phase and the two friends smiled as they mounted Naga and came bursting out of the ship, knocking over afew dockworkers on their way to the city.

Not having left the south pole, the friends quickly turned into tourist looking at everything in intrest from the tall skyscrapers to the countless number of satomobiles. But what truly left them speechless was the sight of Avatar Aangs memorial, a giant statue on an island in the middle of the bay.

"Hey, that must be air temple island." said Nanashi, pointing to the small island not far from memorial island.

"That's were Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl." Korra asked Naga. But the Polar bear dog was sniffing around the air.

"I think she has other plans." Nanashi stated as he held on tight knowing what will come next.

Naga followed her nose, and took off running down the street in search for the source. "Okay, Okay! First food then air temple."

It was all she could do as she held on tight as Naga ran through the stree Narrowly dodging trucks along the way.

Korra apologized when Naga accidently slammed into a Satomobile nearly tiping it over. Eventually the polar bear dog entered a city square lined with diffrent shops and stands. Following her nose, Naga approached a small food stand and stuck her head inside and frightened the owner.

Entering the stands themselves Korra and Nanashi tried to see what types of meat the lady had which basically solved the mystery of why Naga went wild. Nanashi pulled Naga outside while Korra inquired about getting a few kabobs. But unfortunately neither of them had any money to their name and the shopkeeper wasn't to pleased about that and they were forced to find other means of food.

The local park*

Finding food wasn't a difficult task when they found a local park with a pond full of fish. Nanashi was throwing spears at the fish, Senu caught some too and Korra cooked them with her fire-bending. And while they were enjoying their lunch a local hobo was looking through the bushed. Nanashi noticed this and moved his eyes to the hobos direction.

"Uh, Korra." He said, getting his friends attention she looked to were he was looked and she also found the hobo which startled her.

"Uh, say, think I can get one of those tasty-smelling fishies?" he asked, they could see he was practically drooling by the sight of food.

"Sure." Nanashi replied, happily tossing the kind hobo a fried fish. He and Korra were surprised by how fast one man could furiously eat a fish, they could tell he was hungry so from the kindness of his heart tossed him another one . " So,what's your name?"

"The names Gommu, friend." he introduced, taking a brief moment from eating his food.

Korra then awkwardly asked Gommu if he lived in that bush, and he didn't have any problems with the question and informed them that not only did he live in that bush but the park was very poplar amongst the other homeless. "So there are a lot of you out here? And I thought everyone in this city was living it up."

"You two got a lot to learn, newcomers welcoming to republic city." Well that ruined their idealistic view on republic city life. They didn't have time ponder this as the sound of a whistle alerted them to the approaching and rather angry police officer; apparently fishing wasn't allowed.

So with Gommu retreating to his bush Nanashi and Korra decided it was time to go jumped on Naga and made a getaway, they soon found themselves utterly lost wondering the park.

They wondered aimlessly until they noticed a crowd of citizens gathered in front of a man with a megaphone, a poster of a masked man on a board behind him.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" Then join the Equalist!" the protestor rallied. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What're you talking about?" Korra questioned. "Bending's the coolest thing in the world." The protestor wasn't even impressed.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess you two are benders?"

"N, she is I'm not." Nanashi corrected. The protestor obviously didn't expect that and their friendship wasn't really making him look good.

"Well I bet your friend here would love to knock me off this platform with some water-bending."

"I'm seriously considering it." said Korra buying into the man's planned provocation.

"Ha You see! This is what's wrong with with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to opress us!" The man had succesfully whiped the crowed into a frenzy and thing weren't looking good for the young Avatar.

"Let's go Korra, there is no reason arguing with them." Nanashi said placing a hand her shoulder.

"Argh get out of here traitor!" one person from the crowed yelled. If one example of a nonbender and a bender being friends wasn't enough for these people, then what was the point?

After leaving the park Nanashi and Korra had decided to give the poor Naga a break from carrying them and they walked down the street on their own. The two still didn't know where Airbender island was, but luckly they found a young man and an old woman they approached the couple and ththankfully the old lady was nice enough to help them. But then a racing red Satomobile pulled up.

"You two should get moving. It's not safe here." The woman cautioned leaving the two to find somewhere to hide.

The vehichle stopped infront of a phonogragh shop, three thuggish looking gangsters stepped out of the car and approached the frightened shop owner.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money..." The leader, a man dressed in a blue buisness suit said with sarcasm. "Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." And to make his point across the gangster signaled for his partner a man in a black leather Jacket and red Scarf stepped forward igniting a small fire in his hand.

"I'm sorry, buisness has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs." But the gangsters still wanted their money and the fire bender made it clear when he set the phonograph on fire with a fire kick, destroying it.

"My friend here isn't a music lover. Give me the money, or else..."

"Or else what, hoodlum." Korra interrupted drawing the thugs attention to her and Dastan.

"Really, Hoodlum?" Dastan remarked plafully giving her a skeptical look.

"Well since you two are obviously fresh off the boat, let me.explain a couple of things." the gang leader condensended. "You and your boyfriend are in Triad territory and we're about to put you and your boyfriend in the hospital."

"And I suggest you leave these people alone before 'You' end up in the emergency room." Dastan said in a threatening voice.

"And for your sakes I hope there's one nearby." Korra said confidently, cracking her knuckles.

Clearly pissed off by their casual adittude the leader bent a water bullet at the duo but Korra not only caught it easily in one hand but redirected it back at him, freezing the water that had made contact with his head. Blinded by the clock of ice the water-bender staggered to Korra's spin kick that sent him crashing head first into the hood of his car knocking him hurt.

"That had to hurt." Nanashi said sarcastically.

Angered that someone would dare challenge them the earthbender of the group moved to attack Korra only for Nanashi to nimbly vaulted over the earthbenders head and using his Hookblade threw him to a nearby fruitstand.

The final thug released a stream of fire at Nanashi trying to burn the young warrior into a crisp but Korra came to his rescue and deflected the blast. She then grabed his hands and threw him to Nanashi who quickly spun kicked the man into the window of a nearby shop.

Done with their handywork the two fistbumped in victory. But their victory was quickly cut short, as tge two saw the sight of the Metal Bending Police Force's using cables to safely decend from their ship, and arrested the Triple Threat Triad members. Their proud faces quickly fell as the officer said they were under arrest to, because of the destruction they caused.

So obviously they didn't want to spend an entire night in a cell so they quickly hopped on Naga and made a run for it. But their efforts were in vain as they were eventually captured and brought to police headquarters for questioning.

 ***A few minutes later.***

Korra and Nanashi were being questioned by Lin Beifong the daughter of Toph Beifong and current chief of police. While Korra tried to explain herself all the metal bender did was say how much trouble they were in for the destruction of property and ownership of weapons.

Soon Tenzin came and convinced Lin to drop the charges against them. She agreed if only Tenzin gets the two out of her city.

"I'm guessing we didn't make good impressions." The Young Warrior remarked.

"Yep, she decided she totally hates us." said Korra.

Tenzin then informed them that he was taking them back to the South pole.

"What?! But Katara completly supported us." Korra protested.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin snapped with his face red as a tomato. And dejectedly the two fell silent. After collecting Naga, they all made their way to Air Temple Island where a White Lotus ship waited for them.

They prepared to board the ship but were suprised by the arrival of Tenzin's kids gliding down to meet them.

"Are you guys going to live with us?" asked Ikki excited.

"No sorry but we're going home" Korra replied with sadness.

"Sorry kid, maybe next time." Nanashi said with a sad smile as he ruffled the young air benders hair much to her annoyance.

While that was going on Tenzin watched as his children bowed their heads in dissapointment, he couldn't help but think back to Korra's conviction that Republic city needed her there as well. He looked at his fathers memorial and with a sigh he had made his decision.

"I have done my best to guide Republic city toward toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right, Korra. Things have fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should hold off your training to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy. You may stay and train air-bending here with me. Republic citt needs its avatar once again. And Nanashi you may stay as well, I'm sure I couldn't send you back even if I tried."

"Yes!" She cheered, Korra then grabbed them all into a tight group hug, with Tenzin only sighing.

"You'll get usef to it... Eventually." Nanashi said.

Things were now finally looking up.

The next day Korra was baisically forced to announce her Avatar identity in a press conference.

But what they didn't know was that something will change Republic city for better or for worst.

 **phew, Finally! I'm done with this chapter.**

 **Yes** **I rewrote the character and replaced him with Nanashi from 'Sword of the stranger.'**

 **Leave questions in the reviews and I'll answer them the best I can.**

 **Just expect diffrent revelations involving the history of spirits and The Avatar.**

 **Some chapters might be adaptations to the fan comics i've seen.**

 **Have a nice day! And if your in school good luck!**


	2. A leaf in the wind

**The properties do not own the prince of persia franchise, assassins creed a** **or The Legend of Korra.** ***Air Temple Island***

"And, in the final round, The Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra said with excitment as she had read the morning newspaper. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few Pro-bending matches?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Nanashi, enjoying his breakfast, but sadly no one shared the friends enthusiasm.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said dismissively.

"Oh come on Tenzin! Me and Nanashi always dreamed about seeing a Pro-Bending match since we were kids" Korra argued, she then pointed to the arena across the bay. "And now we're just one ferry ride away."

"Korra, you are not to watch the drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked as she pointed out the several guards posted around the dinner hall.

"Yes in order to learn airbending, I believe you require a quiet and calm enviroment free from any distraction."

"That's not wise, concedering that Medjay and White Lotus don't get along very well." Nanashi remarked sarcastically, he still remembered the trouble he and Korra used to get into.

"Ye-yes about that. I made sure that none of the members from the south pole weren't assigned here." Said the airbending master. Nanashi simply raised his eyebrow. Did Tenzin honestly think that White Lotus members didn't have a way to contact eachother? He couldn't even look at one of sentries without getting skeptical and fearful looks.

"So I'm not restricted to this island right?"

"Yes, you are free to go whenever you please."

"What!" Korra snapped, now how was that fair. She then quickly turned her gaze to her smirking best friend. "Don't you dare go without me."

"I wouldn't, but Korra I'm only just a ferry ride away." Nanashi laughed. But seeing his girlfriends familiar signs of anger made him quickly jump out of the nearest window of the dining hall with Korra hot on his tail.

"Nanashi!" Korra shouted in rage as she ran after her friend while Tenzin just sighed as everyone pretty much heard her threating to bury him to his head, should he go without her.

 ***Air Temple Training grounds***

"That's so cool!" Ikki said in excitment as the airbender kids stared at the weapon in Nanashi's grip. " Can I hold it?"

"Sorry Ikki, but this isn't for playing." Nanashi apologized sheathing the blade back on his waist sheath.

"Nanashi was trained in all kinds of bladed weapons. Tell me who trained you?" Jinora asked hopefully, always eager for new knowledge.

"By my mentor Bayek, and trust me he's brutal but fair." Dastan said simply, shrugging.

It didn't take long before they spotted Tenzin and Korra approaching the training grounds.

"Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's that contraption?" Korra asked, pointing at the circle of wooden gates, all standing in diffrerent directions.

"A time honored tool that teaches the fundamental aspects of airbending." said Tenzin. "Jinora would you care to explain?"

Jinora then explained that all Korra needed to do was weave through the gates and make it to the other side without getting hit.

"Seems easy enough." Korra said, confident.

"Jinora forgot to say, you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki added.

Stepping forward Tenzin released a gust of wind, making the gates spin. He told her the key was to be like the leaf and flow with movements of the gate.

Jinora demonstrates as she skillfully manuvered through the gates as Tenzin continued his lecture. When Jinora made it through the gate she sent another air blast spinning the gates once again.

"Lets do this!" Korra said with determination. But sadly that alone could not help her as she was literally turned into a human pinball before being flung out of the circle.

Nanashi could only laugh harder when she went for a second attempt but the same thing happened as she was flung out yet again.

"You alright?" Dastan asked, trying his best not to giggle or laugh. But he didn't try hard enough as Korra narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, Lets see you try it!" she challenged. But since Nanashi wasn't a person to step down from a challenge, he stepped up signaling Jinora to start up the gates.

They didn't believe their eyes as Nanashi easily went into the gate and change direction.

"And that's, that." Nanashi said smirking. But it soon fell as an irritaded Avatar sent him flying with an earth collum. "Really!"

Tenzin could only sigh as Korra walked away.

Later that night Korra tried to produce a single amount of air, but to no use.

"Argh! Whats wrong with me?!" She yelled in frustration.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Nanashi joked, walking up to her "You really didn't have to get all huffy about it."

"Well you didn't have to show off." And sure Korra felt bad for taking her fustration out on him. But at the moment she was a little jelous of how easy he past through the gates.

"Please, you're just jealous that I got through the gates and you didn't."

"I-I'm not jelous." she denied in a unconvinsing way. 'Why does he have to know me so well?' Korra then quickly changed the subject "Hey, why aren't you at the arena? Figured you'd jump at the chance."

"And leave my girlfriend? please." Nanashi said as it really should've been obvious. " And I think I have something that just might brighten up your day." Following him to a small paviliin, Korra was really suprised to see a radio broadcasting the nights Pro-bending match.

"How'd you even get this?" Korra asked excitedly climbing on the roof along with him.

"You know me. I have my ways." Of course he didn't mentioned how he kinda stole it while the White Lotus weren't looking.

The friends listened to the announcer excitedly as he relayed the events of the pulse pounding match. And as the match was reaching its climax it was powered off.

"Oh come on!" Nanashi complained. they then jumped off the roof and found only Tenzin with the radio in his arm.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra added.

"I thought I made myself clear that I don't want you listining to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said authoritatively.

"Technically you said that she couldn't watch a match. You never said anything about listining to one." Nanashi said, making a good argument.

"You...You both know what I meant. Anyway's should'nt you two be in bed!" And with a gust if air, Tenzin flipped his cape as he turned and left taking the radio with.

The following night Nanashi found Korra in her room, sulking after a difficult day of airbending training.

"So... Heard meditation isn't your thing." The young warrior said, joining her by the window. "Figured as much."

"Well I need a break from all this" said Korra as she stared longingly at the Pro-bending arena. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Already ahead of you." Said Nanashi. They looked to see if the cost was clear since the White Lotus was guarding the place. Once the coast was clear they jumped from the window and landed without making a sound, and once they were far away enough they made a run for it and jumped to the waters below and swiming to the arena.

 ***Bending Arena***

After the long swim Korra and Nanashi swam to the surface and Korra used a water spout to lift them to an open window. Once inside they shook the water off of their bodies until they were dry.

"So how long until Tenzin realized we snuck out." Korra

"Well if we play our cards right, he won't even notice." Said Nanshi. He still has memories of how he and Korra would sneak out of the White Lotus Compound late at night and go to the village and mess around.

Soon the pair found themselves inside a bending gym. As they looked around at the diffrent types of work equipment with intintrest they both failed to notice someone walking behind him.

"Hey!" The two then turned in suprise as they saw a grey haired middle aged man with a towel over his neck. "What are you two doing in my gym?"

"We're got lost to time." Nanashi said which confused the man and Korra. And before the man could even try to make sense of what Nanashi had just said another person called from the hall.

"Hey there you guys are." Said a boy with slick black hair and a Pro-bending uniform. "It's alright Toza, their with me." Suprisingly the old man bought it and let them go their way. Following the boy who introduced himself as Bolin, They both were then lead to a booth overlooking the entire arena.

"This place is more amazing then I imagined." Korra said in awe.

"It is, isn't it." Nanashi said very impressed with how big the arena was.

"So are you two together." Bolin akwardly asked.

That made the unofficial couple look at eachother and say "Well... Kinda." they said a little uncomfortably.

After they finished Nanashi and Korra laughed nervously just begging for a distraction. Bolin was kinda dissapointed that Korra and Nanashi where together but quickly. And by a streak of luck and before things would get even more uncomfortable another pair of Pro-benders entered the booth, one had a family resemblance to Bolin.

"Bolin." The one that resembled Bolin called, bringing the boy to him. "I told you to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches. And this one brought a date. Get them out of here."

"Come on, Mako" Bolin sighed "Look I promised them they could stay. And Plus they aren't together. Well they came here together because their friends but they came here together. But they're not dating. And man, I got a good feeling about that girl, there's something special about her I know it." He turned towards Korra, and he gently grabbed her and dragged her over towards Mako, and with a sigh Nanashi followed. "I want you guys to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako? really, we heard you play on the radio" Said Korra politley offering her hand. But Mako simply ignored her, telling his brother to hurry up as it was their turn to play.

"Sorry about that, My brother can just get real... focused during a match."

"More like a total ass" Nanashi said silently to were only Korra heard him. But all the same Korra and Nanashi wished Bolin good luck and stuck around to see the match. And despite everything Nanashi was impressed by Mako's performance. After Bolin and his other teamate were knocked off the field, the firebender managed to single handedly knockout the entire opposing team and win the game.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Bolin cheered, walking into their booth. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, What'd ya think Korra? Bolin's got some moves huh?"

"What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!"

'Wait is he flirting with her.' Nanashi wondered curiously.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra praised. "Especially you, Mr. Hat trick!"

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako said coldly, walking past the Avatar.

"Yep, games over and he's still kind of a dick." Nanashi commented getting a chuckle from Korra and Bolin. Korra then asked Bolin to show her a few moves and Bolin doesn't hesitate to agree, though Mako was annoyed by the idea.

"Yeah I could show you the basics." Said Bolin. "I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

Korra then said she was an eathbender which Made Bolin apologize thinking he offended her. But Korra also said she was a waterbender and firebender. This made Bolin even more confused, but Mako was quick to put the pieces together.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true." Korra said mockingly.

"Yes she's the Avatar." Nanashi said, sparring Bolin from a meltdown.

They moved to the gym and suprisingly Mako watched Korra the Pro-bending style of earthbending. As expected she picked up really quickly.

"So... Your the Avatars friend." Mako said trying to start a conversation.

"Technically her boyfriend." Nanashi confirmed. 'He's keeping his guard up.'

The rest of the night went well and Korra and Nanashi quickly became friends with the bending brothers. But the two both agreed that they weren't so bad even though Mako can be a bit of an ass.

 **The following night.** *

The following night Nanashi and Korra snuck out again to see Bolin and Mako's team, The Fire Ferrets play. Though Korra wasn't really in a good mood due to another failed attempt to pass through the gates which caused Korra and Tenzin to have a huge fight with eachother over the matter.

Nanashi tried to say something about it but he kept his tounge this time since it wasn't the best time.

Walking in the booth they were suprised to see Mako and Bolin looking down in the dumps.

"We didn't miss your match did we? You guys look like you already lost."

"We might as well have." Bolin said.

"What happened?" Asked Nanashi

"Hashook's a no good, no show." Mako growled. The referee then informed the brothers that if they couldn't find a replacement in two minutes they'd be disqualified. "Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings."

Korra then decided that he she would join the team for the match, but of course Mako was against it saying he'd rather forfeight then look like a fool out there.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra replied sarcastically.

"Times up! You in or out!" The ref asked.

"We're in!" Korra said before Mako could refuse.

"We are?" The firebender asked, pretty shocked of what's now happening.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered

"Hey I never agree to this!" Mako argued.

"Let it go, if I know anything about Korra it's that when she has an idea nothing will stop her." Nanashi said, as he was the same and his past experiences.

"What he said." Korra smirked before racing to get into uniform.

"This girl is crazy." Mako said plainly.

"Like a wise man once said, 'Normal is boring'." Nanashi remarked.

 ***A few minutes later***

Nanashi watched from the booth to his friends debut in Pro-bending. Things didn't look good for Korra as they really didn't know the rules about Pro-bending, which gave them some fouls.

Nanashi Cringed alittle when Korra accidently used eartbending reaveling her Avatar status. The refurees let her stay in as long as she only used water bending but what was bothering Nanashi more was the fact that the announcer said who Korra was on the radio, revealing where they were to Tenzin.

'Maybe he didn't hear it.'

"Nanashi" The young warrior gulped as he turned to see a very angry looking Tenzin

"Hey, Tenzin." said a pretty laid back Nanashi.

"I told you I wanted Korra to stay away from this nonsense!" Tenzin said in a stern voice.

Nanashi was just about to defend their actions, but he caught something happening around the arena floor. "Tenzin you might want to see this."

"Well, how about that" Tenzin muttered as they watch Korra circling around each of her opponents attacks, moving like an airbender.

Soon the Fire Ferrets capitalized on their now exhausted opponents and took victory.

Tenzin then cheered but cleared his throat when he remembered Nanashia was there next to him.

 ***Air temple Island***

After returning to the Island Korra decided she needed to do something and she searched for Tenzin and soon found him supervising the repaires of the training gates.

"I'm really sorry about everything" Korra apologized sincerely. "I was fustrated and I wrongfully took it out on you."

Tenzin also apologized for losing his patients while trying to teach her about patients.

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were great out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

"You really stayed, I didn't believe Nanashi when he told me."

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you" After Korra and Tenzin exchanged smiles, she ran off telling him she would be up for airbending practice the next morning and that she permanently joined the Fire Ferrets.

She then searched for Nanashi the roof of the temple and found him lying on his back looking at the nights sky.

"So how'd he take it?" Asked the black haired teen.

"Pretty well, he sighed instead of groaning" The Avatar replied which earned a chuckle from the two. "Sorry for being jealous before."

"It's alright, after all your the Avatar and I have to deal with it." Nanashi laughed embarrising Korra with the usebof her childhood catchphrase.

"Yeah, but I don't have to take that from you 'No-name' "

Nanashi just laughed even harder remembering the day he used that title and eventually so did Korra.

 **Leave a review.**

 **I wanted Nanashi to have a little bit of Ezio and Bayek's personality.**


	3. The revelation

***Pro-bending Arena***

It was very early in the morning and the fire Ferrets working out in the arena gym, tossing a medicin ball around.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" An irritated Korra asked. "The morning is evil."

"I have a way better question. Why did you drag me here?" Nanashi who was sitting on a nearby crate said irritably whiping the sleep out of his eyes, she just smiled in response. Nanashi wanted to scream at her but her was really to tired to do so.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Bolin said answering Korra's question.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. So we have to get you up to speed if we need to survive the tournament. Deal with it." Mako added, he then threw the medicine ball roughly at Korra.

"You deal with it!" She countered, throwing the ball back at the firebender with enough force to knock him back a few feet.

"Damn." Nanashi muttered as he watched Korra smirk when Mako hit floor.

"There's my hard little hard working street urchins." Said a really well dressed man in a top hat, walking into the gym. He walked up to the group and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, saying how it was an honor to meet her.

"And you aren" Korra asked' feeling uncomfortable with the stranger being in her personal space.

"Butakha" The man introduced himself with a respectful bow. " I run this whole pro-bender shebag. Here's you winnings from the last match." He then gave money to the grinning Mako. But his grin fell as Butakha took out fees for Korra's gear, gym equipment, apartment rent, and finally Bolin's secretly borrowed grocery shopping money; which left them with very little pay. And to make matters worse they needed to somehow pay for tge tournament's thirty-thousand Yuan entrance fee.

"You two wouldn't have a sercret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked Korra when the tournament manager left.

"Hah, I wish." Nanashi muttered.

"Sorry we got nothing" She said pulling out her empty pockets. "We've never really needed money. We always had people taking care of us. Plus Nanashi doesn't really buy clothes, he just makes them."

"True. I was never the one for wearing fancy stuff, not my style." Nanashi said with some pride.

"Then I wouldn't say you guys have nothing." Mako said bitterly, putting the medicin ball in his gym bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, its cool." Bolin said cutting her off. "It's just, ever since we were kids we were on our own."

"Sorry I didn't know." Korra said with sympathy.

Nanashi just sat their quietly, relating to not having parents, sure he had Katara but she was only a surrogoat grandmother to him. He lived by himself most of the time in the village. Forced to fight and steal some things in order to make it by. Katara was the few that helped him read and write. And Bayek taught him how to use weapons, fight and showed him a different path. It wasn't until he was fifteen that he had moved to the White Lotus Compound.

"Hey Nanashi." A voice called out to him which snapped him out of his daze.

"What?"

"You,ve been quiet for a second, are you okay?" Korra asked worried for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." He said dissmissivly.

"So anyway... How are you going to come up with the money?" Mako asked the group, trying to break the awkward tension, and and also wanting move past painful memories.

"Well I don't suppose we can Korra sign some autographs." Nanashi said, getting back to his joking self.

"Not happening." Said the Avatar smirking' playfully slapping her boyfriends chest. But she still wondered what was going through Nanashi's head.

"Oh, oh I got it! I got it!" Bolin said excitedly having an idea. He then held up his fire ferret. "I've training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay to see that."

"What kind of tricks were talking about." Nanashi asked, it wasn't going to enough money but he was curious. His question sadly went unanswerd beacuse Mako didn't have time for it.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas" The firebender said irritated.

"I was being serious." The young earthbender muttered sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out I always do." Mako said leaving the gym.

Before Korra and Nanashi did the same but Nanashi stopped and patted Bolin on the back.

"I thought it was a good idea." he said, trying to make Bolin at least feel appreciated. Which worked because the earthbender.

 ***Air temple Island***

Korra had currently finished her training and was waiting for Nanashi to at the gate of the temple, it was their first date and they decided to make their relationship official by going on their first date.

When he finally made it she saw him with his hidden blades and gear.

"Do you really think you'll need all of that?" Korra asked.

"Let's just say Bayek made this a habit to bring your weapons with you at all time's." Nanashi said. But something has been on his mind of awhile.

"Hey are you okay?" Korra asked, noticing her boyfriend stare off into space.

Nanashi looked at his girlfriend and touched her face with his left hand, giving a loving smile. "Better for seeing your face." He said. That made Korra giggle a little and the two leaned in for a kiss. As their lips where going to touch they heard someone clear their throat. They then looked at a clearly Mako, who gave them a "Really?" look.

The couple backed away from each other and blushed. With Nanashi rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, hey Mako." The Avatar said akwardly.

"You seen Bolin." Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to meet you too. And no I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin always has a knack for getting into stupid situations." He only sighed and walked away. "See you later."

"Wait." Korra said walking too him. "I could help you find him.

"Nah, I got it."

"Hey tough guy, let us help you. I'll get Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked, really suprised on her insistance to help him.

"Our best friend and greatest tracker we know." Replied Korra, grinning and running off to go get them.

 ***Relublic city streets***

"So, your best friends a polar bear dog and an Eagle. Somehow that makes perfect sense." Riding behind Korra and Nanashi.

"Trust me, it gets wierder from here." the Medjay

"We'll take that a a compliment city boy." Korra said with cheekiness.

"Besides Naga's an awsome dog." the Medjay added, Petting the dogs back fondly. They eventually made it to the square, which contained a statue of Fire lord Zuko, and Senu landing on the head.

"Those kids might know something." Nanashi suggested, seeing the children play and roughhouse it brought back some good times.

Mako had apparentley knew the kids as he casually walked up to them and asked about his brother.

He asked him if he knew anything about Bolin's disaperance, The kid happily obliged if he got the right payment Which Mako gave him.

The kid named Skoochy said that Bolin was performing some type of rat circus and that Shady Shin shown up and had some serious cash and Bo went with him. But to make matters worse it turned out that the Triple Triads, Red Monsoons, Agni Kais, and all other triads were getting muscle for something big. And Skoochy decided it was all he could say and he left with his friends.

"Sounds like a turf war's brewing and Bolin's caught right in the middle of it." Said Mako. Once they were back on Naga, the group huried their way to the Triad's headquarters. But Naga started to chase after a certain fire ferret.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra said pulling the reins.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed, pointing at the poor animal taking sancturary on a street light.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend not a snack." Korra scolded. The small animal saw it alright to get down he scurried down the sign post and rushed to Mako's shoulder.

Knowing something must've happened, the group made it to the Triple HQ which revealed to be a resturant.

"Something's not right," Mako said as he climbed down Naga and approached the entrance. "There are usually thugs posted outside. We better be cautious."

He snuck up to the doors and peered inside. Once he saw that no one was on the other side, he motioned Korra and Nanashi to come up. She did and promptly kicked down the doors. And without missing a beat, they walked into the place with Mako following.

The resturant looked like a mix of a fight and disaster had strucked. There were tables thrown up against the wall with the settings all smashed and broken on the floor. The floor beneath them felt uneven and had a few missing chunks, Clearly someone's been earthbending. There were wet spots and ash marks on the walls and floor showed that waterbending and firebending had also been used. Something had clearly gone down, something really bad.

"Be on your guard, this place was just recently attacked." Nanashi said, using his eagle vision to help his investigation.

"Bolin, you in here?" Mako called out.

They continued to search until they heard a faint sound of an engine roaring to life filled the kitchen. And it came from the back door. The three of them raced towards said door and went through it into the back alleyway. At the end of the alleyway were several motercycles and a single van, it was obvious that they were in a rush to get somewhere. Then the back doors flapped open, revealing Triad members bound and gagged, along with Bolin.

"Bolin!" Mako cried, he ran towards the truck but suddenly two masked people threw a gernade canister at the group's feet which released gas to cover their escape.

"Naga come!" Korra called for the polar bear dog, which came to her side instantly.

The three of them climbed on, catching up to the truck Mako shot a fire blast at the masked men. But the motorcyle riders just swerved away and between the blast, avoiding them completely. Korra tried helping by trying to crash one with earthbending, but the rider just used the stone as a ramp and landed back down easily. Nanashi tried firing his arrows but he couldn't get a clear shot.

"I can't get a clear shot!" the Medjay said.

It was only when they came out of the alleyway into an open area that the Kidnappers fought back. The riders turned and threw a bolo at Naga's feet, causing the Polar bear dog to trip and Lauched Korra, Nanashi, and Mako landing painfully on the ground.

"Well that could've gone better." Nanashi said painfully.

As they got their bearings back, the riders got off their motorcyles leapt into the air with high flips and came right at them. Nanashi got up quickly and drew his sword.

With no time to check on his friends, Nanashi was on the defensive weaving around the mans lightning quick jabs.

He then blocked a kick and attacked with a jab with his gauntlet knocking the man away. He then did a backflip to get some breathing room and then stood his ground as the man rushed towards him using an impressive display of acrobatics to trip him up. But Nanashi was an experienced fighter and dodged the mans axe kick but Nanashi saw a knife that the man had in his hands who was now now attempting to stab him. He then countered by grabbing the man with his hookblade by the neck, and stabbing him in the chest with his sword. The man died instantly and Nanashi kicked the man out of his blade covered in blood.

With his opponent taken care of, Nanashi looked and saw Korra and Mako defeated. The men turned to him and were about to charge. But they forgot one single detail: A very pissed off polarbear dog that could destroy bolo cords with just a snap of her jaws. Naga broke free of her bonds and lept at the attackers, forcing them to leap back. She roared at them and so did Pabu.

Not wanting to deal with a polarbear dog they lept away, throwing another smoke gernade to cover their escape by motorcyle taking their dead comrade with them.

After the fight was over Pabu went for Mako, the polar bear dog and young warrior helped her back on her feet. "You alright?" Nanashi asked.

"Thanks" the Avatar smiled before staring curiously at her hands. She then tried to firebend but was horrified at her inability to do so.

"Ugh, I can't bend, I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off" Mako informed. "Those werw chi blockers Amon's henchmen."

"That anti-bending guy with the creepy mask?" Nanashi asked.

"Yes, he's the leader of the equalist."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats." Korra asked

"Whatever it is, can't be good." He looked at the alleyway the equalist had escaped through, he groaned softly and clutched his forehead. I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Korra went over to the firebender and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mako we are going to save your brother." She said. "We promise you that."

The group then continued to search for the truck Bolin was in but sadly after searching all night thet didn't find a single lead. It all looked rather hopeless but then Korra had an idea.

 ***Republic city park***

"When we first came to town, we ran into an Equalist protestor over there." Korra explained as she pointed at the section at the park.

"Yeah, he was kinda an ass." Nanashi said, remembering that day.

"And you think they'll know were Bolin is?" Mako asked skeptically.

"It's our only lead right now."

"Well we might be here a while. So get comfy it might be a long night." Nanashi remarked getting a little tired.

The teens then decided to rest on Naga in the shade. It was quiet until Korra started to feel all figety and got curious about a few things. "So, why _is_ Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad?"

"Well we... we used to work for them back in the day." Mako confessed nervously.

"What?" she said, completely suprised by those words. "Wha- Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No!" Mako told her fiercely. "You don't know what your talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard" Korra said with sympathy. "Can you tell me what happened to your parents."

"They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako then paused and pulled his red scarf over his mouth, the thing that protects and gives him comfort from that memory. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..."

"We'll find him." Nanashi reasured.

"I know. So what's your story?" The firebender asked the young warrior.

"Well that's a very long story..."

The next morning the teens laid sleeping peacfully against Naga. When Mako woke up by the sun hitting his face he turned to see the sight of a sleeping Korra, using Nanashi as a headrest and Dastan's right arm wrapped protectivley around her.

"Hey you two lovebirds need a moment." Mako said as he was smirking in amusement as they started to get up. Mako had an understanding of Nanashi due to their relatable childhoods.

"What're you talking about?"Korra grumbled as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes. It only took Mako to laugh when they realized what position they were in.

 **"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality."**

"That's the guy. We should go to him." Korra said quickly, really wanting to get out of this awkward

"Agreed." Nanashi said a little red faced.

 **"Nonbenders of Republic city! Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the..."** The protestor then noticed Nanashi and Korra. "It's you two again."

"And your still as loud mouthed as ever. Look we just need to ask..." Nanashi tried to say as he was rudely cut off when the protestor yelled at them through his megaphone.

 **"You can't silence me Avatar!"** The protestor yelled, and not being a fan of having a Megaphone in his face, Nanashi snatched it out of his hand he broke it in half and tossed it aside.

"That's much better." Nanashi replied satisfied.

"Shut your yapper and listen up! Our friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" Korra demanded.

"I have no idea what your talking about." The protestor said not cooperating.

"Oh we think you do." Nanashi said as Korra swung her feet down earthbending a pillar of earth beneath the mans stand. It made him fall on the ground forcefully with dozens of fliers falling from the sky as the stool he once stood on fell broken on the ground.

Mako grabbed one of the falling fliers. "Witness the Revelation nine o' clock."

Nanashi grabbed one too and read the same thing. "What's the 'Revalation?" He demanded of the man, who was kneeling down and picking the papers up.

"It has nothing to do with the likes of you three." he spat out, but it was a poor choice of words as Korra lifted him into the air by the collar with one hand.

"You better believe it concerns us," She told him. "Now spill it!"

It didn't take long for him to tell them what he knew out of fear.

"Where's it happening?" Mako denanded.

But before the protestor could answer a whistle was heard and they all saw a cop coming towards them. "Hey! What's going on here!"

"The Avatar and her friends are opressing us! Help!"

"Lets scram!" Korra yelled as she dropped him on the ground and called Naga to give them a ride out of there, with Nanashi grabbing some fliers.

After some running they ended up finding out that each flier were pieces of a map leading to the location to the so called 'Revelation.'

Night fell, and the trio walked out of an alleyway and into an empty street with disguses. "This must be the place." Mako said looking at several people showing their fliers to enter the building with a guard standing at the entrance to retrive them.

The teens infultrated the building and were suprised to see the overwhelming number of Equalist supporters. They moved through the crowed keeping an eye out for Bolin. But then an announcment went off silencing the audience.

 **"Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!"** The crowed roared as Amon and his guards took their place on the stage.

Amon then told his backstory of how his family was poor and nonbenders which made them easy targets for a firebender that extorted his father and when his father went to confront that man he killed his family and also took his face forcing him to wear a mask ever since.

He then revealed that the spirits gave hin the power to take away bending permenantly, which made the audience cheer.

"That's impossible... There's no way." Korra said in extreme confusion and suprise.

"I find that hard to believe." Nanashi said equally freaked out.

"This guy's insane." Mako muttered.

"Now for a demonstration." Amon then signaled one of the chi blockers to bring out prisoners. "Please welcome Lightning bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most Notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowed boo'd him while other chi blockers forced other criminals up. Bolin being among them.

"There's Bolin." Korra said as she was about to rush forward, Until Nanashi stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"We have to play it quiet, come up with a plan." The red tiped black haired teen said as he enjoyed the slightly embarrased look on her face.

"Alright Medjay. Got any ideas?"

"I'm thinking."

Amon then gave Zolt a chance to fight for his bending, and by a display of great skill Amon dodged each of Zolt's blasts. And with no wasted no time ending the so called 'battle' as he pressed his thumb against Zolt's forehead and pushed the firebender to the ground.

Zolthad found himself completely drained of energy, but he still tried to attempt to throw a fireball at Amon, But nothing even happened.

"Wha...What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone...forever." Amon told the now ex-firebender. The gangstar was then dragged away by Amon's goons and Amon turned to his now shocked audience. **"The era of bending is over. A new a era of equality begun!"** The crowed then cheered wildley as Korra looked on in shock but quickly came out of it.

"Come up with that plan yet?" Korra asked, looking at Nanashi.

"I think so," he answered, looking at a wall to their. "See those machines? They must be powered by water and steam. Maybe I can create some cover over there and in that chaos we'll get the hell out of here." He explained as he took out a bomb out of his pouch.

"Sounds good to me." She said. "And Nanashi, good luck."

" Don't worry about me. I make my own luck." Nanashi said smirking with Korra as he ran snuck into the engin room.

Bolin was the last one to be grabbed next and pushed toward Amon. "Uh...Hello Amon sir... I think there has been a big misunderstanding." Bolin nervously said as Amon just starred at him with intimidation.

"Come on..." Korra said, ready. And as Amon walked toward Bolin...

 ***BOOOOM!***

The Machine exploded! The audience began to panix as hot steam was thrown into the stage acting as a fog.

Korra and Mako used this destraction to get out of there with Bolin. They were then outside waiting until they met with Amons Lieutenant.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not with you." Nanashi responded unsheathing his Nanashi and taking a fighting stance.

"Your not a bender are you? I can see it by the way you stand." The Lieutenant said as he too prepared for a fight. "Such a shame you ally yourself with bending scum."

"And it's such a shame that you go around with that suit in public. Seriously didn't mommy evet tell you to not dress for halloween?" Nanashi remarked, getting a slight chuckle from Bolin.

"And you benders need to understand there's no place for you anymore."

And as Nanashi was prepared to fight a pillar of rock shot up from under the Lieutenant, which made him crash into a side of a building.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra said. She then whistled and called "Naga!" Who came immediatly barreling past nearby chi blockers and made a perfect getaway ride.

"That's the Avatar!" The Lieutenant announced prompting their forces togo after her.

"Let her go." Amon ordered, seeing this as an oppotunity. "She's the perfect messanger to tell the city of my power."

 ***Air Temple Island***

After dropping Mako and Bolin home, Korra and Nanashi walked down the temple halls where they found Tenzin and some White Lotus sentries.

"Thank goodness." He sighed in relief "I was about to send out a search party. Are you two alright?"

"No. Far from it, Tenzin." Nanashi replied miserably

"Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, we did. But we were in an Equalist rally. We saw Amon. He can take people's bending away, for good." Korra reported.

"That's... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has possessed that ability." Tenzin argued.

"Tenzin, we couldn't make this up even if we tried." Said Nanashi in an unfamiliar seriousness. And Tenzin could see it in their eyes that they were telling the truth.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power but this means the revolution is more dangerouse than ever. No bender is safe."

 **please like and leave a review!**


	4. The voice in the night

***Air Temple Island***

"AAAAAhhhhh!" Korra screamed jolting awake from a nightmare in cold sweat. It didn't help much when Nanashi kicked down her door and charged in with his sword, searching the room for any threats.

"Korra, you alright?" Asked Nanashi, now sure that there was no danger.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She said weakly with a light chuckle as she tried to put up a brave front.

"You sure? You look pretty freaked out."

"I'm fine Nanashi!" Korra said with agression, Which suprised the young man.

"Hey no need to get hostile with me, I'm just trying to see if your okay." Nanashi said.

"Well you don't have to because I'm fine!"

"Alright" he muttered, leaving Korra in the dark.

That Afternoon Nanashi asked Tenzin if he could help Tenzin care for the Sky Bison. Though suprised at first Tenzin agreed having a feeling the young man wanted to be alone with him. His suspicions were proved to be correct as Nanashi brought up his concerns about Korra.

"I don't know what's going on with her. We've been friends since we were kids and now she's getting hostile with me." Nanashi said feeding the Sky Bison.

"Don't worry about Korra, Nanashi." Said Tenzin. "I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready."

"But I know she's scared now." Tenzin then turned to face Nanashi, placing a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder.

"Nanashi for now all you can do is what you've always done; be her friend and be there when she needs you the most."

Nanashi thought about it and sighed. "Alright Tenzin, I'll see what I can do."

That night everyone gathered at the table as Tenzin blessed the food.

"We are grateful for this food, for compassion, and..."

"I'm not interupting, am I?" An obnoxious voice (In Nanashi opinion) interrupted. They turned their attention towards a man of Water Tribe descent, dressed in expensive clothing, and had three prominently long ponytails.

"This is my home, Tarrlock." said Tenzin, identifying the man "We're about to have dinner."

"Good because I'm absolutely famished." Tenzin glared at the man who feigned ignorance, and it was clear to Korra and Dastan that Tenzin wasn't really fond of him.

Tarrlock saw that he was getting under the Airbending masters skin, and then decided to taunt. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry, am I right."

Tenzin only sighed, and shrugged of Penma's angry glare. "I suppose."

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra, it is truly an honor. I'm councilman Tarrlok, represenative from the Nothern Water Tribe." He introduced himself bowing on respect.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said, returning the gesture before going back to the table.

'Alright I already met this guy once and I already don't trust him. No wonder Tenzin doesn't like him.' Nanashi thought to himself, as Tarrlok sat next to Korra.

It didn't take long for Ikki to ask Tarrlok one million questions, which confused the man to no end.

"Well aren't you... precocious?" Tarrlok said dismissing the now glaring young airbender, refocusing on Korra. "So. I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally now that takes some real initiative."

"Oh thanks. I think that you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said with honesty.

"Republic city is much better off now that arrived."

"Enough flattery, Tarlock." Tenzin said firmly. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I'm assembiling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra asked clearly suprised. Nanashi glared at the man, he knew that he was using flattery more in hope of convincing the young Avatar.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"I can't." Korra refused much to Tarrlok and Tenzin's suprise, Nanashi on the other hand sighed in relief afraid that his friends pride would get her to fight without a seconds thought and never admit that she feared Amon.

"I...Must admit I'm... rather suprised." Tarrlok confessed. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin muttered lowly.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focusefocus on that." Korra replied.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get perfect job experience while performing your Avatar duty to the city." The councilman said in somewhat desperation.

"She gave you her answer. And I think it's time for you to go." Nanashi said with unusual harshness, playing with his knife by twirling it around his fingers like he was trying to prove a point.

"Indeed, Tarrlok it is time for you to go." said Tenzin giving Nanashi his support, trying to ignore how threatining this young man can be.

"Very well, but I'm not giving up on you yet. You'll be hearing from me soon." said the councilman, getting up to leave. "It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra.

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!" Ikki said as she waved goodbye to Tarrlok, which made Dastan give a light chuckle.

The following day Bolin decided to pay a visit the island, where he found Korra and Nanashi just hanging around with Naga, resting his eyes and leaving.

"Hello fellow Teamate and streetkid." the earthbender greeted, as he walked up with Pabu on his shoulder and his arm behind his back, clearly he was hiding something.

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted as she was gave Naga a very much deserved belly rub.

"How's it going?" Nanashi also greeted.

"I'm good." Bolin replied, he then turned his attention to Korra. "Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah sorry about that."

Aw it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tommorrow." Nanashi couldn't help but frown, Bolin was usually upbeat which grown on the young warrior he didn't like seeing him give up. Guess being kidnapped and almost having your bending wrongfully taken from you can do that.

"Anyway the reason I came by was to give you guys these, Ta-da!" Bolin then handed a rather delicious looking wrapped cupcake to Korra.

"Wow thanks." Korra said obviously confused. "But what's this for?"

Bolin then got into a thinking pose. "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh, yeah now I remember you two saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that? It was no big deal." Korra said dissmissively.

"Yeah, anything for a friend right." Nanashi said eating the cupcake.

"No big deal, are you guy's serious? He asked "I was freaking out when he was coming at me with his mask all like, 'I will take your bending away forever.'" He acted a little like a zombie as he was immitating Amon's voice not noticing Nanashi giving him the cut throat signal to shut him up. "I mean that... Is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well."

He wasn't the only one. Even when he spoke it, Korra was reminded of her dream that night and what it all meant. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at Nanashi who convinelently looked slightly at her.

"I'm sorry." Korra said lowly but sincerly to her boyfriend, and Nanashi accepted the apology. But as she continued to look at him she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were, both different but beautiful colors, and Nanashi couldn't help but she her Cyan blue ones.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra," Some voice said out of the blue. All heads turned to see a large basket of gifts coming towards them, attached to a pair of weak-looking legs revealing an elderly man who was about to drop them until Nanashi came to his rescue helping him put it down. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra replied, and with a bow the elderly man left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin demanded. "Is he bothering you? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him. '" He then punched his other hand to emphasize his point.

"You do realize that he's the Water tribe representitve on the council that runs tye city, right?" Dastan remarked.

The earthbender ls determined expression fell quickly after that like an apple falling from a tree. "Oh, um...never mind. I'll shut up now."

"No harm done. To tell you the truth I actually want to punch the living daylights out of him to."

A few days past and as Korra continued her training Tarrlok kept giving her gifts which was really getting annoying. This time he got her a Satomobile.

"Wow, he must be that desperate to send you all this." Nanashi said, while Korra was going through the stances and motions of Airbending on a nearby lowered platform with a symbol of Yin-and yang emblazoned on it.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take 'No' for an answer." Korra replied.

"Avatar Korra." The same elderly man called, making the two grgroan in annoyance.

Korra finally had enough of the constant hassling, so she got up to the man's face to make her point clear.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok send me," She then used her earthbening to turn the man around and kicked him in the backside "I'm not joining his taskforce!"

But as she turned and walked away, he got back up and said. "It's not a gift," he told her with urgency. "It's an invitation." He pulled out an envelope from his vest.

"To what?" Korra asked, clearly suprised to hear about such a thing but was still suspicious.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor," he explained as she took the envelope from him. "All of Republic city's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attandance."

The young avatar didn't see any harm with that. In fact it sounded intresting to her. "Fine, tell Tarrlok I'll be there," she said finally deciding to go.

"Of course, Avatar Korra," the man said, as he bowed his head and walked away

City Hall*

Tenzin's family entered the gala wearing their formal air nomad attire followed Korra and Nanashi, who having been raised in the Southern water Tribe dressed as such with Nanashi still having his long red and blue sash wrapped around his waist and his rough sandals. Though the young man felt naked without his robes on, and even more uncomfortable when he saw all these people of wealthy backgrounds all over the place.

The minute Korra, Nanashi, and Tenzin's family stepped into the hall, the people there began to applaud her. "I can't believe this us all for me," Korra said quietly to Tenzin quietly as the applause died down.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's noy like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin cautioned.

And as if he heard them talking about him, Tarrlok came from the crowed in one of his finest suits. "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra," he said with a grand voice. His eyes then found Tenzin and Nanashi "If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero," he told them both. But Dastan stuck by Korra, much to the councilman's annoyance.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic city's most famous industrailist, Hiroshi Sato." Said man was a very well-dressed middle aged man, who had a slightly chubby build, and mustache beard combo.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said to the man with a small bow.

"He on the other hand bowed with a little more formality. "We're all expecting great things from you." He said

"Right, greatness." She replied, saying that last word with a combonation of sadness and worry which Nanashi noticed.

Hiroshi then turned his to Dastan. "And I'm afraid I didn't catch your name..."

"Nanashi, I'm a friend of Korra" The teen introduced himself, and to be honest he was suprised that Hiroshi even bothered to ask for his name.

"Best friend in fact" said the Avatar, glad the focus of the conversation was no loger on the city's expectations for her. "We grew up together." When Tarrlock heard this he seemed to more interested in the boy that he went away with this information.

"Hey Korra, Nanashi." said Mako who was very well dressed and with a beautiful dark haired and green haired girl on his arm.

"This is my daughter Asami" said Hiroshi, gesturing to Mako's date.

"It's great to meet you two." Asami greeted. "Mako's told me so much about you both."

"So, how did you two meet?" Korra asked Mako and Asami, she was really curious.

Bolin was the one who gave her the answer, appearing aside her in an instant (Nearly knocking Nanashi down in the process). "Asami crashed into him on his moped," he told her before vanishing from her side in an instant.

"What? are you okay?" she asked if he was okay.

Mako then explained that Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor the Fire Ferrets, getting them back in the tournament.

"Isn't that great?" Bolin said in excitement.

"Yeah it's amazing!" Korra said with equal excitment.

"Chief Beifong." Tarrlok called out to the chief of police as she was pasing by, getting her attention and making her come over to their little group. "I believe you to have met already."

Lin saw the tribeswoman's scowling face when she saw her, she returned it with a glare. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, doesn't make you something special."

"Really? I thought she was the Avatar," Nanashi remarked with slight sarcasm, crossing his arms.

The police chief gave him a look before turning her glare at Korra. "You've done nothing to deserve this." She told her walking right back into the crowd.

The group splintered off and joined the crowd as well, moving the gala on. But as soon as they lost Korra, Tenzin, his family, even Nanashi and her teamates lost sight of her. When they saw her again, she was standing on flight of stairs that led up to the council room with Tarrlok by her standind infront of reporters. They did nothing but ask her question after question about why she hasn't joined the task force.

But when they asked if he was afraid of Amon Nanashi instantly knew it was all over when she was pressured into joining Tarrlok's task force. Nanashi was beyond pissed as it was obvious that Tarrloks plan was to push her pride to the edge. He tracked Tarrlok down until he found him with that smirk.

"You just couldn't leave her alone could you? You couldn't just take 'No' for an answer?" Nanashi demanded, trying his best to keep his anger in check. (Just barley)

"The Avatar has a duty to this city." Tarrlok replied very smugly.

"Bullshit. She's not responsible for feeding your damned ego, your putting her in danger." It was taking every fiber in his being not to beat the man's smug sneer face into a mess.

"Don't worry Medjay." Tarrlok said mockingly "I'll be sure to take care of your princess." But before Tarrlok could even try to register what happened next, Nanashi grabbed him by the shirt and pulled the councilman to his face. What Tarrlok saw was a cold, hateful look in his different colored eyes.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. If anything ever happens to her, you will answer to me. And trust me you don't want to." Nanashi vowed. And to his credit Tarrlok managed to keep his facade the whole time, but when Nanashi left he dropped it as he know acknowledged something about that boy now frighten him. But despite that fear he was feeling right now over the role Nanashi might play to finally control the Avatar.

Air Temple Island: 2 weeks later*

And like that Korra was part if the task force. Tarrlok was keeping her so busy that she couldn't do anything else in her personal life. And as the days passed Nanashi couldn't help notice that with every Equalist safe house the task force took out the more Korra seemed to be dealing with her fears, as she knew each battle could eventually put her right infront of Amon himself.

Nanashi's fears came to past as at a press confrence earlier that day Korra made a public challenge to Amon. The conditions being that they fight with no outside influence. And of course he wasn't gonna let her do something this stupid without putting up a fight of course.

"You do realize that your walking right into a trap right!? " Nanashi raged.

"You can't stop me from this Nanashi. I gave to beat him." Korra challenged, pushing the young man out of the way as she stubbornly marched toward the docks.

"You know just because your afraid..."

"I told you I'm not afraid!" The Avatar yelled in denial as she turned a glare at her boyfriend.

"Yes you are! How long is it going to take you to realize that there's no shame in admiting that."

But Korra wouldn't budge as she continued to walk to the boat.

Nanashi only sighed as he kept quiet, knowing that her mind was made up.

As Korra reached the docks, she began preparing for the ride.

"Korra please this is madness." said Tenzin, hoping to reason with her.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. Nanashi already tried." Korra said with determination but a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin turned yelling at Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it to but she's made up her mind." said the councilman. Though he found it odd that Nanashi was at the docks as well as how close he was to her.

Avatar Aang memorial island*

It was after midnight, the designated time with Amon just passed and Korra was waiting impatiently for his arrival.

"Well, Guess your a no-show Amon." Korra yawned. "Who's scared now?" she eventually got tired so she made her way towards the docks when out of nowhere a bola was thrown at her feet, trapping her legs and dragged her inside the memorial.

Reaching the center of the memorial chambers, Korra found herself surrounded by atleast twenty chi blockers or more. Using her strength she broke her legs free and spun realising a ring of fire in a attempt to ward off her attackers, this proved futile as she was quickly overpowered by her attackers blocking her chi points.

And with her strength gone she was unable to resist being held up by her arms, and they cleared a path as Amon walked towards her.

"I have recieced your invitation, young Avatar." he said to her, sending a cold shiver down Korra's spine. Amon then stretched down and all she could think about was how this exact situation was similar to her dream. 'Nanashi I'm sorry, please help me.' Korra prayed as her now fear riddin eyes waited for her bending to be taken from her.

But then an arrow was shot through one of the chi blockers skull killing him instantly. The rest looked to where the arrow came from and they saw Nanashi wielding a bow but without his sword. His hood covered his eyes as he stared at them.

"You again, who are you!" Amon angirly asked.

Nanashi didn't even answer as he grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch, and threw it at them. The cloud was so thick that even the Chi Blockers with their gas masks and goggles couldn't see, which made it easier for him to pick them off one by one until only Amon remained.

"Very interesting display of skill." Amon said, suprisingly still standing there after Nanashi knocked his men. This only fueled the Medjay's anger as he brought out his hidden blades ready to stab the masked man. But Amon manager to throw a flash bomb, blinding Nanashi and allowing him to escape.

"Dammit." Nanashi muttered as his prey got away. But he quickly rushed to Korra.

"Korra, are you alright?" Nanashi asked worried. But to his suprise Korra threw her arms around him and she broke down into tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Korra sobbed. "I'm sorry that I'm sorry that I was hardheaded and didn't listen to you."

"It's not your fault. You were just angry and afraid. But I'll be by your side... Always." He said hugging her tightly.

This is what Tenzin arrived to, admist the bleeding bodies of Amon's men the Avatar crying in relief in Nanashi arms. And altough he planned to talk to Nanashi about what happened later, he felt it was for the best to wait as Korra had finally begun the first step to overcoming her fears.

 **Please leave a review! So I can continue this!**


	5. And the winner is

***Pro-bending Arena***

While music played from the radio on the table, the three Fire Ferrets and suprisingly Nanashi were hard at work, while the team practiced their bending skills Nanashi took this as a time to practice his archery shooting multiple arrows at once, which was impressive since he shot the arrows with his right hand that missed a ring finger. They used Tahno's picture as target target practice, which gave them an extra feel as they where in synch with each other.

 _"You are listening to the 'Music Hour, '"_ the radio host announced. _"Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years."_

Nanashi stopped shooting his arrows and just gave the radio a look. "Then why do you keep getting out paced by Future Industries?" He asked aloud.

The other three didn't bother to answer. "Man I got a good feeling about tonight," Korra declared as she also stopped practicing. "I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompus Wolfbats."

"It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think your right, the Fire Ferrets have never bern this good." Mako said agreeing and taking his helmet off.

"Of course she's right." Nanashi said having his arm around his girlfriends shoulders grinning.

"Introducing your new champions, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Bolin declared, immitating the announcer they all knew. Which earned a chuckle from the young Medjay. "Good imitation there, Bo."

"Why thank you good sir." Bolin said with a little bow.

Then all of a sudden the radio went static and an all to familiar voice spoke. _"Good morning, citizen's if Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-bending match, because it will be the last."_ He continued _. "It is time for this city to stop worshipping bending athelwts as id they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or elese there will be severe consequences."_

After Amon's voice faded into static the radio went dead. But Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Nanashi weren't even fazed by what they heard. In fact they were pissed. "That guy's got some nerve," Bolin said.

"Tell me about it." Nanashi said agreeing.

"You think the Council will give in?" Mako asked Korra.

"I'm not waiting to find out," she replied. "We need to get to city hall."

Republic City Hall*

The group made good time getting over to City Hall and Korra of course led charge into the council room, pushing the doors open loudly. "Korra, you shouldn't be here," Tenzin told her from where he sat at the council table, as he stood up from his seat. "This is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar and a Pro-bender, I have a right to be heard," she replied as she, the rest of the Fire Ferrets, and Dastan came forward. "You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning the memorial tournament means a lot to you," He said. "But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down."

The Fire Ferrets continued to plead but the council still thought it was too dangerous to keep the pro-bending tournament going and unfourtunatly they weren't were not listening. But by a stroke of luck or divine intervention Lin beifong came to the teams rescue.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked into the chamber.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked as well, showing a lot more suprise in her voice.

"I expect this kind of cut-and-run from Tenzin," Lin said, getting no reaction from the airbender. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these equalist."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin protested. "The council is not changing it's position."

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let's hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the champion match. There's no better way to deal with the Chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" He askes in a way that Tenzin and Nanashi gave him suspicious looks.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with confidence.

"It's hard to argue with Chief Beifongs track record. If she is confident, her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who's with me?"

And much to Tenzin's fustration the rest of the council had sided with Tarrlok. The arena was still open, Nanashi and the Fire Ferrets cheered. And Korra felt that she was on top of the world and gave Nanashi a hug and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Nanashi asked rubbing his cheek.

"Eh, I'm happy." Korra laughed. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Tarrlok, who filed this new information away for future use. "Come on your taking me out."

As the couple left the chambers, they seemed to notice Lin and Tenzin who finished a rather heated conversation. And Korra knew that Nanashi was becoming somewhat of a friend to her so she decided to make piece with the woman.

"Excuse me Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help." But much to Korra's frustration, Lin just simply walked past her without acknoledging her. "Ugh! What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"Come on, she's not that bad." Nashi said. "Remember she did decide to help us."

"Your just saying that because she's nice to you." the Avatar muttered but Nanashi was able to hear her.

"Barely, she was brutal when she interugated me about the 'Incident.' Her glare was something else."

"I've known Lin since we were children, She's alway's been... Challenging." Tenzin told them.

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issue's are with me."

"Well you where called Mr. Heartbreaker back then." Nanashi said raising a eyebrow and smirking.

"No way." Korra gasped, suprised. "You and Beifong, Beifong and you were a couple!"

"Yeah they where." Nanashi confirmed, much to Tenzin's discomfort. Deciding Tenzin had suffered enough, Nanashi grabbed Korra leaving City Hall.

Pro-bending Arena*

The water was filled with boats and sky was filled with airships, all bearing the emblem of the police. They were maining the perimiter if an attack came from outside in the form of any assault.

But inside the arena was packed and the crowed was alive as everyone eagerly waiting for the start of the final round of the tournament. Of course not everyone was there to have a good time as Lin was finishing the final security sweeped.

"How is security sweep going?" asked Tenzin, approaching Lin and Nanashi who had a makeshift bow, they chose to watch the finals with the airbending master.

"Fine." Lin said curtly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

"I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." Lin said snapping at him.

"Relax Tenzin. The chief has everything under control, have faith." Nashi said, hoping to prevent seeing the Chief of Police knock Tenzin's lights out.

"You're going to stay quiet foe once." Lin said in seriousness. She was still willing to keep the boy in check.

"Like I said; we've got this." The Halfbreed said sheepishly.

"Lin, with so much in line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night." Tenzin said. Lin's features softened as she remembered their past partnership.

"Like old times?"

"Like old times."

"Okay. I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin offered.

"I would appreciate that."

 **"Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"** The announcer shouted drawing the crowds attention as Korra, Mako, and Bolin entered the ring.

"Let's go guy's! Woahh!" Dastan cheered.

 **"And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!"** Tahno's team had really gone heavily on theatrically, entering the ring wearing Wokfbat masks and long and long black capes. Spreading their capes open like bat wings as a pyrotechnis display went off behind them.

At the ring*

"Not impressed." Korra scoffed as Tahno took of his mask, and she was dissapointed to see the shiner her boyfriend gave him healed. 'Gonna have to fix that.'

The teams met at the center, and a determined look was on all of their faces.

Finally when the bell rang and the match began. Tahno rushed at Korra, who pulled back in suprise as he tried to nail her with a water covered uppercut. Korra backfliped out of the the way but the Wolfbat leader wasn't finished yet as he followed up with a spinning kick that sent an arv of water into the Avatar, which knocked her into zone 2.

"Come on Korra defense!" Nashi commented. "Don't lose to that smug little piece of shi..."

"Nanashi." Tenzin said warningly, having heard from Katara about the boy's mouth whenever he got worked up or excited.

"Fine, I'll be good."

As the match continued they three noticed that the Wolfbats were cheating, using illegal plays to win. And Tenzin wasn't happy about it either as he started shouting as well, much to Lin and Dastan's amusment.

But unfortunatly their moods quickly turned sour as the Wolfbats continued to use illegal moves against the Fire Ferrets making it even more obvious to everyone that they paid off the referees. And to their credit the Fire Ferrets stayed strong and played fair but ultimately lost and the cheating Wolfbats were named champion.

"That's **It**!" Nashi said in a rage while his voice changed a little. "First thing when he gets out of the arena, I'm beating the living shi..." But he stopped his rant right there as he grabbed a throwing knife from his pouch and threw it at Lin's direction, who easily dodged it. The knife was put into an Equalist shoulder before he could hit Lin with what looked like an electrical glove.

"Nice work kid." Lin complimented impressed by Nashi's reflex's. But said boy wasn't paying attention as he looked at the stage where he saw Amon easily defeated the Wolfbats, thus taking away their bending.

With a microphone in hand Amon began ta adress the city. **"I belive that I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your Pro-bending champions. It's fitting that you celebrate bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse yyour fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. These men who supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all you benders out there, if any of you stand in my way, you'll meet the same fate. Now to my followers, for years Equalist have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the timr for change has finally come.**

"You take care of the Equalist. I'm going after Korra." Nashi said, looking at the unconscious Fire Ferrets tied up under the stage, he then put on his hood to diguise his face. "And don't worry I'll keep quiet."

But before Lin could protest the idea he dived into the water.

"There goes lover boy." Lin groaned, it seemed all of her fellow officers have been taken out but she and Tenzin quickly went to work.

At the bottom of the stage Korra and the others began to struggle on their bindings.

"How do we get out of here?" Mako asked as he continued to struggle.

"How about I get you guys out." Nashi said, swiming to them with Pabu on his back.

"Alright Pabu and Nanashi!" Bolin cheered. But he stopped once the entire building rocked by an explosion as an airship lowered platforms for Amon and his Minions to escape. Seeing this as their chance to finally catch Amon, Nanashi quickly cut the binds freeing the Fire Ferrets. Korra and Nanashi had plan's to go after Amon, and Mako and Bolin wished them good luck before leaving to help with the evacuation.

"Ready?" Korra asked.

"Ready when you are." Nanashi said smirking before they jumped into the water and floated in it's depts. Korra then began to bend the water to start rotating around them, it went faster and faster by the second. And once she was ready, she bent the rotating water upwards, taking them with it at it's top. They came higher and higher almost making it until she felt her connection grow weaker until it finally broke. Just as they where about to fall to their doom Lin came to their rescue, swinging on a metal cable she fired a second line catching Dastan and Korra.

"Don't you two screw this up!" Lin ordered, flinging the pair up to the roof. Knocking a few Equalist of the platforms they where on, Korra and Nanashi were prepared to go for a ride. They spotted Amon looking down on them with cold eyes, Korra launched a fire blast at him but the masked man calmly leaned out of the way, he gave them another look before turning away.

"Argh!" They looked down at the arena glass dome, Korra and Nanashi where shocked to see Amon's lieutenant had taken down Chief Beifong, a squad of chi blockers were coming to finish her off.

"Go, I'll help Lin." Korra said, trusting Nanashi to handle Amon as she jumped off the platform to help the Chief of police. He trusted Korra and Lin coukd handle themselves, so he turned his attention to his targets airship. Climbing up the cable he eventually made it to the cargo doors and climbed inside, getting his bow ready, Facing against Amon and his small gang of chi blockers.

"Impressive. You still manage to intrigue me, Nanashi." Amon said, suprising the Medjay that he even knew his name. "Don't act so shocked. How could I not want to know the name of such an interesting individual."

"It'll be more enteresting when I put an arrow between your eyes." Nanashi said, ready to shoot.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until we meet again. After all I'm sure that you care about the Avater's safety." An explosion went off, thus drew Nanashi's attention as he saw Korra falling to her death. He shot Amon one more glare before dive bombing out of the air ship, passing Lin on his way down.

He eventually made it to Korra and wrapped his arms around her. "I got you."

"That's great and all but you can't fly." Korra said, as they contiued falling Lin managed to shoot a cable that they luckily grabbed. She then swung herself and the others over to the stands, which where completely empty of people, and released the cables. They fell down to the stands and rolled once they touched the floor.

"Are you two alright?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Korra replied.

"Don't mention it kid." They all turned their heads and looked at Amon's airship getting away. "Looks like we lost this one."

"I'm glad you guys are alright." Said Mako, slinging his arms around Dastan and Korra's shoulders.

"Yeah me too." Said Bolin, pulling them all into a big hug.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." Lin said.

"He played us all" Tenzin said, comforting Lin by putting a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Republic City is at war."

No one said anything, but in the silence Nanashi glared at the airship with Senu landing on his shoulder.

 **Leave a review.**


	6. The aftermath

I don't own the legeng of Korra, or assassins creed.

The fallout of Amon's attack during the pro-bending tournament finals hit the city hard. The city was in the state of unrest as police presence had increased along with that of Tarrlok's taskforce. Truly the whole city was preparing for war. But while that was going on Nanashi was doing an investigation of his own outside of the law, sneaking into multiple warehouses suspected in aiding Amom, stealing information from them, and buring said warehouses down.

"How'd things go with the others?" Nanashi asked, as he and Korra sat on the roof of the temple.

"Turns out that Asami already invited them to stay with her." said Korra. But Nanashi couldn't miss the hint of disdain in her voice.

"You really don't like Asami that much, do you?"

"Please who wants to spend time with a prissy little rich girl."

"Come on Korra, give her a chance. She's not bad once you get to know her better. Plus I think you're just mad because she's nice to me." Nanashi said, earning a punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

"Shut up, I mean she's dating Mako, Why's she flirting with you?" She grumbled.

"Relax, I doubt it meant anything. No need to get angry." Nanashi teased.

"What ever No-Name." Korra said getting ready to go inside, but she then stopped and gave Nanashi a mischievous grin. "By the way, you're comming with me to the Sato mansion tommorow?"

"Wait, What?" The medjay said as his eyes shot open. Korra only laughed and walked away.

'Great, what am I supposed to wear?'

At the Sato Estate*

The following day after thankfully being assured, Korra and Nanashi weren't required to dress up. They arrived at the Sato estate, and once inside the family butler led them back out to the pool where they found Mako and Asami relaxing in the water.

"Avatar Korra and Master Nanashi have arrived." The butler announced.

"Hey guys." Said Mako, waving his friends over.

"Glade you two made it." Asami smiled. But before they could return the greeting, Korra and Nanashi were soaked as Bolin cannonballed into the pool. The amount of water was enough to wash out the black dye from his hair, showing it's natutal red.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite." Nanashi said giving a deadpan look while wiping the mixture of watet and dye off his head with the towel he accepted from the butler.

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra remarked with small sarcasm taking a seat on a nearby lounge chair. Nanashi on the other hand took the other one and relaxed fully.

"Pretty much," Mako agreed as he and Asami started swimming towards them. "Except someone forgot to ask her father if we can stay here," he remarked while giving his girlfriend a pointed look.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him." Asami said casually. "It's easier to ask for forgivforgivness than permission."

Bolin came out of the pool and went over to Korra, with Pabu riding on his shoulder. "This is the greatest place on this side of the planet! Watch this, watch this." He looked at the butler and said with a formal voice, "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes, Master...Bolin," The butler replied before turning to do as he asked.

"Master Bolin!" The Earthbender repeated. "Ha! I love this guy." As the butlet approached, he held out his arms. "Now pat me dry."

"As you wish," The butler said, unfolding the towel. He began drying Bolin of at speeds that was very impressive to watch he even did the same for Pabu. But Nanashi felt sorry for the poor butler as Bolin jumped back into the pool, the moment he finished drying them.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked Asami as she swam near. "Let me guess, shopping, makeovers..."

Bolin, who was in the middle of water-wrestling with his brothet, pushed him into the water before turning back around. "Ooh, ooh, I vote makeovers!" he declared before getting attacked by his brother.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind." replied the Sato heiress.

"Yeah?" asked Korra with a heavy amount of skepticism. "Like what?"

Asami soon had the party where future industries test drive their Satomobiles. There Korra and Asami had a race that they barely won.

"That was amazing!" She declared as she hopped out of the SatomoSatomobile. I didn't think we'd make it." When they had been up against the track wall, it had gotten a little tense for her.

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes," Asami stated standing in the Satomobile whilst taking off her helmet and untucking her beautiful black hair.

Korra took her helmet off as well. "I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of...Prissy. Eh, no offense!" She quickly added, realizing what she had said.

But suprisingly Asami just laughed it off while she also climbed out of the Satomobile and leaned against it. "It's alright, people usuallly assume I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classas since Inwas this high." She explained, holding her hand an inch or so above her waist. "My dad made sure I would be able to protect myself."

"A smart man," Nanashi acknowledged, as he walked to them.

"He wouldn't be where he was if he wasn't." She looked over the stands all, where they had left the rest of the guys.

When they went back up to the mansion after a good couple of hours at the racetrack, Bolin was the first one through the door. "Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!" he shouted, clutching his groin and running to the bathroom.

Korra and Nanashi just watched him run off before turning to Asami and asked if she could use the restroom.

After she left there was a moment of akward silence as no one said anything. Korra came back and told them they had to leave in a hurry.

Hours later:

"So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the equalist, then framed Cabage Corp?" Tenzin asked, as Korra explained on why she and Nanashi had to leave.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked harshley.

Korra didn't really have anything to prove, but luckly Nanashi had something.

"I have this." Nanashi said, pulling up a blueprint from his outer robe and handing it to Lin.

She looked at and gave Nanashi a suspicious stare. "Where did you get this?"

"You weren't the only one doing an investigation."

Lin was a bit suprised as she pieced it all together. "So it was you all this time." Lin glared, but she couldn't focus on Nanashi's vigilante actions right now.

She then took a look at Tenzin. "He does have means...and the motive."

"That's right." the airbender master agreed.

"Motive?" Nanashi asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Ki Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebendin killed Sato's wife during the break-in."

"That's terrible." Korra said sorrowfully.

"It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending setiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a littke more closely." Lin suggested.

The following day after that Korra and Nanashi found Lin and Tenzin at the Sato mansion. They could only follow as Lin and Tenzin went into the office, and even worse Mako and Asami spotted them.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked.

"I over heard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the equalist." Korra explained.

"What? I don't believe this!" An outraged Asami said, marching off after Lin and Tenzin.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako demanded of the Avatar.

"Hey, Let's just calm down Mako." Said Nanashi, standing between Korra and the irate Firebender. "Were all on the edge because of Amon."

"Yeah, but I don't go around accusing my friends!" the firebender argued, it was clear Nanashi's plan for piece wasn't working. "Besides who're you to go snooping into other people's buisness, No-Name?!"

At that instance Nanashi got right into Mako's face and narrowed his different colored eyes at Mako's dig at his childhood, giving Mako a deathglare. Korra herself was debating whether to knock the firebender's lights out for the attack on Nanashi, given that she couldn't stand when the White Lotus and villagers badmouthed her oldest friend, there was no way she was going to let Mako get away with that.

Luckily before things turned violent Lin and Tenzin returned followed by Hiroshi, who gave permission for Future Industries to be searched by the police. Giving one more glare at Mako, Korra and Nanashi left to watch the raids.

Future Industries:

I can't believe Mako would say that." Korra growled, as she and Nanashi stood aside as the Metalbenders searched the warehouse. "Hey you okay?" She asked, noticing the pendate with an eagle skull in Nanashi's hand. It belonged to his mother as it was one of the few things she left him before she and his father died.

"Yeah," Nanashi sighed, but the look on Korra's face told him she didn't buy it. "It's just been awhile since someone took a stab at me. Guess I got used to the peace."

Korra frowned at that, he shouldn't have to "Get used" to be treated like a person, not some inconvineince. The White Lotus and Villager gave him nothing but grief and sorrow, he shouldn't have to take crap from Mako too. But before she could say it as such, the Avatar felt someone bump into her, leaving a piece of paper in her hand.

After the search Tenzin and Lin reported that they didn't find anything of Equalist activitey, but Korra presented the note reading that if they wanted to know the truth about Hiroshi Sato, they'd have to meet an informant under the Silk road bridge.

At the Slik road Bridge:

After Nanashi, Korra, Lin, and Tenzin arrived at the meeting point, their informant was nowhere to be found. They were soon about to give up, until a whisper was heard.

"Over here." Called a shadowy figure of an older man dressed in a hat and trenchcoat. It was obvious that this man was trying to keep his identity hidden.

"We got your message, what do you want?" Korra asked him.

"Listen, I joined the Equalist because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us Nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this...this war," he told them.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalist."

"We knew it!" Korra declared, Making Nanashi roll his eyes at his girlfriend.

"And there are rumors he's working on something bigger. Some kind of weapon." he continued.

"We searched all of future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said to him.

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" asked Nanashi.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion." The man confirmed, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

Metalbender Airship:

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down our neck," Tenzin said with caution. "If we're wrong..."

"I know." Lin interrupted him. "I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

Once the airship landed the officers moved to secure the grounds as Lin, Nanashi, and Korra entered the mansion. Finding Asami, Mako, and Bolin sitting around.

"What are you doing here!?" Asami demanded of the group.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden underneath the Sato mansion." Lin replied, keeping her voice in a professional tone.

"I think I would have noticed if there was a factory underneath my house!"

"Where is your father?" asked Tenzin.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami said, sounding calmer though it wasn't hard to tell he was fumming inside.

Asami led the group to the small shed in her backyard, but once inside they couldn't find any sign of Hiroshi.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived." an officer reported.

"He's hiding somewhere." Nanashi said, using his eagle vision for investigation. He then saw something golden beneath his feet, it looked like a passage of sorts. "There." Nanashi said pointing to the ground.

Lin then walked to the center of the room, raised her foot, sliding the metal sole of her boot to expose her skin, and slamed it down, using her seismic sense to scan the area the Medjay pointed to.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep in the mountain side."

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami argued, growing even more annoyed by the continued accusations against her father. But her spirit was crushed when Lin used her bending to rip open the floor, exposing a hidden tunnel and an elevator platform.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered loudly.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami argued weakly.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father." Korra said, her voice turning gentel. "I'm sorry."

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered. Asami, Mako, and Bolin were going to follow but Lin stopped them. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, Keep an eye on them." She ordered despite their protest.

Hidden Factory:

The elevator decended deep underground and stopped at a brightly lit chamber, with two massive banners bearing Amon's face hanging overhead.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin commented.

"And those must be the new weapons." Nanashi who had his hood on said, pointing to a row of large humanoid machines.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin asked the most obvious question. Suddenly a giant metal wall rose from the ground, blocking the exit and plunged them into darkness. Lin tried to metalbend the structure but to her fustration she couldn't.

"It's no use Lin, that metal in that wall must be made out of platinum." Nanashi said.

"What's going on?" Korra asked her boyfriend.

"Well this is obviously a trap. The souce was a set-up used to lure us down here. Ain't that right Hiroshi?" Nanashi asked, turning his head towards the Equalist.

And just on time the entire group were surrounded by mechatanks and equalist shoulders.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi laughed. He then launched a graplling claw at the group but Korra, Nanashi, Lin and Tenzin were quick to react and jumped out of the way. They couldn't relax yet as the mech's and equalist split up to deal with the four.

The benders and the Medjay fought to the best of their ablilites, but the mechs where tough to beat and managed to get both Lin, Tenzin and Korra.

That was until Mako and Bolin came along and decided to help, sneaking and picking up the unconsious benders while Nanashi desperately fought them off, but eventually got shocked into unconciousness.

"Not so fast, boys," Hiroshi told them with the lieutenant at his side, electric gloves on his hands.

Both of them froze at the sight and dropped Lin. "Hello, Mr. Sato," Bolin said to him, waving an arm at him. "Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

While his brother babbled on, Mako scowled at the man that he thought he could trust, almost like a father figure. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar, it was all a big cover."

"Yes," Hiroshi said in acknowlegment. "And the most difficult part was watching my daughter trapis around with a Firebending street rat like you!" His intent was clear as the electricity leap through his gloves.

But a voice made him go still. "Dad, stop!" Asami shouted. All eyes turned to her as she stood in the front of the hole. A look of sadness crossed her face as she stared at her father. "Why?" she asked him, coming closer.

He looked a little ashamed at having been caught. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but know that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders... They took your mother away your mother, the love of my life. They ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together." Hiroshi removed one of his gloves and handed it out to his daughter. "Join me, Asami."

Tension filled the air as everyone waited to see just what Asami would do. She stared at the glove for what felt like a thousand years when finally, with unshead tears in her eyes she took it as Korra, Mako, Bolin, And Nanashi looked on sadly.

"I love you dad." Asami said tearfully, closing her eyes as she turned the glove on and hit her father from behind with a massive amount of electricity. When he finally fell to the ground, the lieutenant rushed to subdue Asami. But Asami was a skilled fighter and took him out with an electricity shock.

"Lets get out of here!" Mako yelled, grabbing Nanashi and headed to the escape tunnel as more mechtanks came to life behind him.

*Metalbender Airship*

Korra helped Mako lay the paralyzed Nanashi onto a nearby bench.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't believe you two, Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now." Mako said.

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra said with sincerety.

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" the Firebender asked, expecting Korra and Nanashi to hold a grudge. Expecialy Nanashi.

"Sure." Nanashi said, letting him know that he was forgiven.

"And Asami's welcomed too." Korra added. "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako."

Givimg them a look of understanding, Mako left to check on Asami, leaving the couple alone.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Korra asked as she moved Nanashi's head on her lap.

"Well aside from feeling numb all over and my clothes an even more tattered mess. I'm fine."

"Well, you're not invinvible even with you fast healing. So try to take it easy for now."

"Yes ma'am." Nanashi said childishly, which earned him a flick on the head.

On the other side of the room Tenzin and Lin where having a conversation of their own.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault." Lin said weakly. "Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No! You can't give up like this." Tenzin said urgently.

"I'm not giving up." Lin argued, a fire growing inside of her. "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But it looks like I'm going to follow Nanashi's example and do it my way. Outside the law."

And with that, Tenzin couldn't argue. As this was another sign of Republic City changing.

 **And done!** **Sorry I took so long, I was held up at school and you know learn things.**

 **Guest: Yes Medjay are egyptian, but in this story they are a group of nomades that travel amoung the world and help people with their problems.**


End file.
